Lion's Den
by waikiki23
Summary: One shot from episode Nagging Suspision. What if Johnny had not made it out of the lion's den? Complete!


**This is a one shot from an episode where Johnny was in a lion's enclosure at a zoo rescuing a woman who had fallen in. This one shot is based on, what if Johnny had not made it out of the enclosure in time? So, sit back and enjoy this story. And please review.**

He held the rope fast, the guys on top pulling the stokes up with the injured woman in it. The guys pulled the stokes over the top, turning their backs to their friend still in the pen for a moment. He heard a noise behind him.

Johnny Gage started to panic when the big lion sprang from his perch and started straight for him. He started to climb the rope that he had used to get into the lion's den.

He was too late.

Just as he started up the rope, the big cat's paw swiped at him, catching him upside the head. Johnny fell from the rope he was clinging to down to the rocky enclosure below. He laid sprawled, dazed and unable to move. The lion pounced on top of him, pinning Johnny to the ground.

The ones up top the enclosure heard the commotion and watched in horror as the lion swiped Johnny in the head, knocking him to the ground, then pounce on top of him.

"Oh my God," was all Chet Kelly could say.

Johnny was starting to move slightly.

"Johnny, don't move! Cap, I'm going down!" Roy said starting to go down the rope.

"Roy wait. That thing could take a swipe at you too. It's starting to slow down. I don't need another downed paramedic," Cap replied as Marco and Mike pulled an inch and a half, just in case.

The guys looked over the side and into the enclosure. The lion had gotten off Johnny and headed to the other side of the enclosure. Johnny had stopped moving. The lion had laid down on its side and never moved.

"Thank God! The tranquilizer worked. The cat is out," the zoo keeper said, relief evident in his voice.

"I'm going down," Roy said, starting to climb down the rope. Cap and Mike lowered the stokes with the paramedic's equipment into the enclosure. Roy slid down the rest of the way and kneeled beside his partner.

"Johnny! Hey, are you okay Junior?" Roy said as he visually looked over his partner for injured and started to take his vital signs.

Johnny began to stir as Roy was taking his pulse.

"Hey Johnny. How are you feeling?"

"Like a wall fell on me. What happened?" Johnny asked, trying to sit up, squinting his eyes.

Roy gently pushed him back to the ground. "The lion got you. You were climbing up the rope when the lion swiped you in the head with his paw. He knocked you to the ground. Well, your vital signs are all looking good. Let's get you up top. Rampart is going to have to check you out," Roy said and he put a small bandage on Johnny's forehead.

"Oh Roy, do I have to? Can't I just go back to the station and get some sleep?" Johnny started to protest.

"No, you have to go to Rampart. I need to get you into the stokes. Oh come on, don't give me that look. Just get in," Roy said as Johnny gave him a dirty look. Johnny didn't say anything as he got in the stokes. Roy helped him then strapped him in.

"Roy, did the lion really get me? I really thought I fell off the rope," Johnny said.

Yes, the lion really got you. But you are going to be okay," Roy said. He looked up to the guys up top and said, "Okay, take him up."

They guys pulled Johnny up then pulled Roy up and out of the pen. The lion never moved once.

"Hey John. How are you doing?" Cap asked, kneeling next to Johnny for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so," Johnny replied, as Chet and Mike picked up Johnny in the stokes.

"Marco, could you bring in the squad? I need to take Johnny to Rampart and get him checked out," Roy asked as he put the biophone and drug box in the ambulance.

"Yeah, I can do that. Is he going to be okay?" Marco asked as Mike and Chet slid the Johnny's stokes into the ambulance.

"Oh, yeah. I think he's going to be fine. I think he was just stunned. But, I want to get him checked out," Roy said, handing Marco the keys.

"That's good. I'm glad," Marco said as he got behind the wheel of the squad.

Roy walked over to the ambulance and got in. Cap closed the doors to the ambulance and slapped the doors twice.

"Roy?"

"Yeah Johnny?"

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes Johnny, you do," Roy replied checking the young girl, who had begun to come around.

"Oh Roy, if this gets out, I'm not going to live it down! I bet Chet has already started to plan pranks for me."

"You'll be okay Johnny. I'm sure no one is going to pick on you about it."

"Maybe you're right," Johnny said, sighing.

"I know I am Johnny. Just relax. We're almost there," Roy said, checking Johnny one more time.

"Thanks for helping me Pally," Johnny said.

"No problem Junior. I couldn't let you become cat food," Roy said a smirk on his face.

"Very funny Roy!" Johnny said, huffing as he made a face at his partner.


End file.
